chevycamarofandomcom-20200215-history
Geo Prizm
The Geo/Chevrolet Prizm (Chevrolet Prizm starting 1998) was a United States-market entry-level compact car from model years 1989 through 2002. Like the 1985–1988 Chevrolet Nova it replaced, the Prizm was a rebadged version of the Toyota Corolla. All Prizms were built at NUMMI (New United Motor Manufacturing, Inc), a joint venture plant between Toyota and General Motors in Fremont, California. First generation |wheelbase= |length= |width= |height= |transmission=5-speed manual 3-speed automatic 4-speed automatic |related=Toyota Corolla Toyota Sprinter Toyota Celica Toyota Paseo Toyota Tercel Holden Nova }} The Prizm was introduced in 1989 for GM's then-new Geo brand of import cars. The hatchback version sold through 1991 was a rebadged version of the [[:ja:トヨタ・スプリンターシエロ|'Toyota Corolla Seca/Cielo']]. The sporty GSi model of 1990–1992 was notable for its twin-cam engine, sport suspension, disc brakes, and wheels. In 1991, the lettering the car was changed from "Prizm" to "PRIZM" in italicized and capital letters (although the steering wheel continued to use "Prizm"), and the B-pillar and door frames were now body-colored instead of black. In Canada, the Prizm was never sold, opting for the brand to sell the Geo Metro sedan instead. However, the Geo Metro sedan was first sold in the United States in 1995. Second generation 1.8 L 7A-FE I4, 105–115 hp |length= |wheelbase= |width= |height= |transmission=5-speed manual 3-speed automatic 4-speed automatic |related=Toyota Corolla (E100) Toyota Tercel Toyota Celica Toyota Paseo Toyota RAV4 Holden Nova }} The Prizm's 1993 redesign gave it more room (resulting in an upgrade to United States Environmental Protection Agency‎ "compact" car status), a driver airbag, and a new 1.8-liter 4-cylinder engine optional on LSi trim. With the larger engine came a rear stabilizer bar, wider tires, and an optional automatic transmission with four speeds instead of three. A second airbag became standard in 1994; leather seats were an option on the LSi between 1994–1997. In contrast with the Corolla, this generation Prizm lacked a front stabilizer bar in its suspension, resulting in somewhat twitchier (some say "sportier") handling. Third generation |length= |width= |height= |transmission=5-speed manual 3-speed automatic 4-speed automatic| |related=Toyota Corolla Toyota Celica Toyota RAV4 Toyota Paseo Toyota Tercel }} The Prizm's 1998 redesign coincided with the conversion of all Geos into Chevrolets. The most notable change was the new 1.8-liter engine, which was now all-aluminum, driven by a timing chain, and featured more power (yet the same fuel economy) than the engines from the Geo years. Along with the Corolla, the Prizm also became the first car in the compact class to offer optional side airbags. 1998 Prizms without the LSi's optional "Handling Package" (containing a front stabilizer bar) were singled out by Consumer Reports for having sloppy emergency handling; Toyota addressed the problem for 1999 by making the Handling Package standard. For 2000, the engine gained variable valve timing for five extra horsepower (to 125). The last Prizms were built in December 2001, resulting in a brief 2002 model year. Due to decreased sales, low popularity, and being in competition with the also compact Chevrolet Cavalier and GM's more direct competitor to the Corolla the Saturn S-series, the Prizm was effectively replaced by the Pontiac Vibe starting in 2003. The Vibe was also made in tandem with a Toyota model, the Toyota Matrix, at the NUMMI plant. In any generation, the Prizm's distinctions over its Toyota twin mostly came down to minor cosmetic differences, a GM Delco radio (except on first-generation cars), and more substantially, the Prizm's consistently lower perceived value. The bluebook value of a used Prizm typically stands $1,000–$2,000 below an equivalent Corolla. The Prizm along with its Geo siblings suffered severe sales loss when the brand denomination changed from Geo to Chevrolet in 1998. The Geo models outsold the rebadged Chevrolets 3 to 1. Engines All Prizms were powered by the same engine as the then present Toyota Corolla models. *1990–1992 Geo Prizms were powered by the 4A-FE or optional 4A-GE engine. *1993–1997 Geo Prizms were powered by the 4A-FE or optional 7A-FE engine. *1998–2002 Chevy Prizms were equipped with Toyota's 1.8 L 1ZZ-FE I4 engine; 2000–2002 models included VVT-i (Variable Valve Timing with Intelligence) technology. External links * Corolland.com Category:Compact cars Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Sedans Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Geo Category:Vehicles introduced in 1989 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States ca:Geo Prizm lt:Geo Prizm ja:ジオ・プリズム pt:Geo Prizm simple:Geo/Chevrolet Prizm